Dumb questions
by c0nfid3nt-Hinata
Summary: Naruto has some dumb questions, and there is nothing more then he hates then dumb questions. NAruto, neji, and rock lee watch a movie at lee's house. Why rock lee like green? why neji wants to kill naruto's demon fox? find out!


Dumb questions

By

Naruto4life

Naruto, Rock lee, and Neji were sitting in Rock lee's room watching TV. Rock Lee had met Naruto at the Raman bar and they decided to watch a movie at Rock lee's house.

Unfortunately they ran in to Neji, and I mean ran in to. They were racing to rock lee's house, and Neji just happen to be in front of them.

Neji flew back, but he landed on his feet, thank goodness. Rock Lee being who he is invited Neji to come watch this movie with him.

Neji being himself said no. 'Why' pleaded the fuzzy browned ninja. 'Because I am me, and you are you. And I just don't want to' Replied the Hyuuga. After much wining from Naruto and rock lee, Neji had no choice but to give in.

So they sat in rock lee's green room on the green couch staring at the TV.

"Hey! We must pause the movie! I must take a youthful trip to the little boy's room" Rock lee got up and went to the 'youthful little boy's room'.

Meanwhile Neji was stuck with Naruto. "Hey Neji" No answer. And who would want to answer him? "Hey Neji?" Naruto asked. Neji just kept looking at the screen. "Hey Neji?" Neji's eye brow twitched. "Hey Neji?" Neji just stared at the paused screen, Thinking that this is totally boring, and that he has memorized this scene by now.

"HEY NEJI!" Neji turned around and faced Naruto. "WHAT? WHAT COULD YOU FREEKING WANT?" Naruto smiled his fox like grin.

"If a cow laughed, would milk come out it's nose?" Neji glared at him. "I don't care! Sure" Neji yelled at him. "anything else?" Neji asked with glaring eyes. "yeah, If you're in a vehicle going the speed of light, what happens when you turn on the headlights?" Naruto asked.

They Rock lee came back and sat down next to them. "Now back to the movie!" Rock lee reached for the remote. "Hey Lee why do you like green so much?" Naruto asked another stupid question.

"Because green is the symbol for youthfulness!" Rock lee gave good guy pose. "Why do you like youthfulness so much?" Naruto asked again another stupid question. "Master Gai showed me how special it is" Rock lee said with watery eyes.

"Well master guy isn't that young, not even close to youthfulness" Rock lee got fire in his eyes by Naruto's comment. "He is too youthful!" Rock lee shouted back. "hey guys cut it out" Neji regretted what he said.

He would have love to have Lee beat up that annoying mass of energy. Neji wondered to himself, if he gets his charka from that nine tailed fox, does he get those annoying questions from that nine tailed fox? I shall kill that fox one day….

Then Rock lee and Naruto stopped there argument over master gai's youthfulness and watched the movie. After awhile Naruto got up and paused the movie. "Is that a guy or a girl?" he asked pointing at the screen. "It's a guy" Rock lee answered.

"Are you sure, it looks like a girl" Neji said tilting his head. "It looks like Haku" Naruto said starting at the screen.

"Who's Haku?" they both asked. "This dead guy, that was totally girly" they all gave loud 'hmmmmms'. "well it is a IT" Neji concluded, him being the only smart one here.

"Yes it is a Youthful IT" Naruto nodded. "A IT!" Naruto said. "But I think IT is a girly IT" Rock lee tilted his head this time. "How does that youthful IT look girly?" He asked. "I think it does" Said neji. "It's a guyish IT" Stated rock lee failing to use the word youthful.

"It's a troublesome IT"

"Well it's a girly troublesome it, lee" Naruto said. "I didn't day that" Rock lee said looking around. Out the window was Shikamaru. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

Neji asked. "I was walking, because ino made me, and heard you guys going on about IT" They all tilted there heads, Because they all look cute like that. Then Rock lee continued the movie as Shikamaru was dragged away by Ino and Temari. Temari and ino were yelling about which one he liking better.

The movie ended. "Well that was good, see you later" Neji quickly escaped the air heads. He ran out side. On his way home he swore he saw Naruto trying to make a cow laugh. Where did he find a cow? Neji shrugged it off, and hopefully kill that demon fox because of it's dumb questions. If it is anything neji hates most, it's a dumb question. Two dumb question, means he must kill them.


End file.
